Is it Over?
by Vampire Breath
Summary: Aisa ho kese gaya?


**IS IT OVER...?**

" Bas karo Tarika", abhi shouted.

"kyun sach sun kar bura laga", Tarika's voice was not low than his.

" tum isse sach kehti ho... jus...just leave it tumhare saath behes karne ka koi faida nhn"

" han ab toh tum aisa hi kaho ge, ab toh shaadi ho gayi hai , tum mujh se bore ho chuke ho, sab enjoy kar chuke ho, hmph", Tarika was almost crying.

"Shut up tarika, bakwaas bandd karo, tumhe pata bhi hai ke tum kya keh rhi ho?", strong frown on his forehead was visible.

" yeh bakwaas nhn hai sach hai abhijeet, tumse shaadi karna meri sab se badi ghalati thi, pata nhn mene aisa kadam kyun uthaya ke...', he cut her sentence.

' ek..ek minute yeh meri sab se badi ghalati thi ke tum se shaadi ki or sab se badi ghalati yeh ke tum se pya... huh! Leave it.", he turned around facing the window of their room.

" huh!", she smirked, " ab tum jald hi azad ho jao ge, jo dil kare ga kar sakte ho or mujhe dhoka bhi nhn de sakte"

" kya... kya tum ne mujhe samajh kya rakha hai, ke jo kaho gi mein chup chap sunta rahun ga, tarika yeh mat bhulo ke mein senior inspector Abhijeet hun!", he walked towards her.

" nhn abhijeet yeh mein kesi bhool sakti hun, ke mene ek selfish, duty first sentiments later wale cid officer se pyaar kia or shaadi bhi ki or...", she paused, heavy tears rolling down her cheeks.

"pyaar...pyaar.. tum janti bhi ho pyaar kya hota hai", he mocked.

" bas yahi.. yahi meri sab se badi ghalati hai ke mene tumhe ek achha insaan samjha tha, ek aisa insaan jo rishton ki kadar karta hai magar afsos mera pyaar sahih raate par nhn tha..."

" toh phir mat kaho iss ko pyaar", he hit the vase on the table hard and it went crashing down the table, tarika shivered for a moment.

" phir kyun kehti ho iss ko pyaar tum , aj bhi.. ab toh mera manana hai ke it was just a physical attaction.", sentenced finished with great difficulty.

The words left abhi's mouth and Tarika's strength left her, " kya kaha tumne", her tone really low.

" mene kaha it was just a physical attraction ,jis ki waja se shaadi tak ki naubat a gayi, mujhe thorra akal se kaam lena chahiye tha."

" shayad tum theek keh rhe ho, tabhi toh shaadi ke do saal baad bhi hum dono ke beech mein koi spiritual relation nhn hai...", her voice breaking.

" lekin ab aisa kuch nhn hoga, ab meri aankhen khul gayi hain, hum dono ek saath ab or nhn reh sakte, yeh na mumkin hai, tum apne raaste or mein apne...", his tone firm yet so weak.

" yeh baat tumne kitni asani se keh di, mujhe yaqeen nhn hota", she said.

" toh yaqeen kar lijiye dr. Tarika , kyunke yeh abhijeet jo apke saamne khada hai wo purana wala abhijeet nhn hai jo har waqt ap ke aage peeche ghoomta rehta tha , yeh abhijeet badal gaya hai...", he shouted.

Her tone totally different from his, ' shayad tumhe yaad ho abhijeet ek baar tum ne mujh se kaha tha ke ' chahe senior inspector abhijeet kisi bhi halat mein ho, jahan bhi ho wo apni tarika ko kabhi takleef nhn de sakta chahe wo kitna bhi badal jaye', her constant gaze had several questions which he was unable to answer.

Abhijeet was still for a moment, he was unable to react and he was all lost, he sat on the bed, covering his face with both his hands and taking deep breaths. Tarika was leaning against the opposite wall, tears falling down her cheeks constantly, her body was really weak, her hands shivering.

" purani batein bhool jao tarika, ab halaat badal gaye hain, ab hamare paas sirf ek hi raasta hai...", he said in a very low voice.

" or wo hai divorce...", she spoke from the perpendicular corner.

Her voice echoed in the room, creating a hell like situation, which abhirika never expected.

" court ka faisla ek hafte mein a jaye ga , phir mein or tum hamesha hamesha ke liye alag ho jayen gay...", he added.

" pata hai mujhe, or yahi theek hai hum dono keliye, hamari team keliye or... or.. Aditya ke liye.", she replied. ( during this adi was with daya, coz he wanted to keep the kid out of these fights.)

He raised his eyes when she mentioned adi, " Adi mere saath rahe ga"

" abhijeet adi mera bhi beta hai, tum aisa nhn kar sakte...", she cried.

" kyun nhn kar sakta, agar tum mere baare mein itna sab soch sakti ho toh mein sirf itna bhi nhn kar sakta, ( he stood up from the bed and walked towards her) or tum ne hi toh kaha ke ke yeh shaadi hi ek ghalati hai toh iss ka matlab adi bhi ek ghalati hai or ghalation ko handle karna sirf mujh jese selfish insaan ko karna aata hai, tum jese so caled bechare or masoom logon ko nhn.", his sentence was intense.

" Abhijeet", a tear slipped down her tear. Flashbacks started to come in front of her eyes, the day she got to know that she is pregnent, the pregnancy months and adi's birth plus abhi's support.

"Adi ... bohat chotta hai, he is just 6 months...", she said ina pleading tone.

"so what, tumhe kya lagta hai ke mein adi ko sambhal nhn sakta, agar mein tumhare baghair reh sakta hun toh kuch bhi kar sakta hun"( his tone was harsh, his voice high and he did not realise what he said, it was a bewildered situation.

" he turned around and started walking towards the door.

' apna samaan le jao jahan jana hai, kyunke ab hum iss ghar mein zyada din nhn rahen gay.", he said while leaving.

" hum" she asked.

' mein bhi kahin or shift ho raha hun, kyunke mein nhn chahta mein kisi aisi jaga rahun jahan hamare ateet se judi yadein hon..."

" khubsoorat yadien", her words were a stroke.

" mein... adi ke saath doosre ghar mein shift ho raha hun"

Tarika wiped her tears , took her bag from the floor and started to walk, while crossing him " abhijeet kya kabhi socha tha ke yeh din bhi aye ga", she took out her engagement ring from her finger and threw it behind and moved out.

Abhijeet was standing there, without any move. " socha toh mene bhi nhn tha tarika", he murmured.

He pulled his ring also out of his finger and threw that outside the window...

" kabhi kabhi insaan itni badi ghalati kar deta hai ke phir uss ko correct karna impossible ho jata hai...", tears crossed his face.

" aisa hamare saath hi kyun", Tarika said in a tear stained stained face while driving to an unknown destiny.

**/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\**

"**HUH! WHAT a dreadfull dream it was", VB said while clearing the sweat from her forehead. " mein abhirika ko aise kese dekh sakti hun dream mein, shit!", VB shouted a little, but lowered her tone when she realised the dark of night. "Wese fight kitni intense thi , gosh...!, God! next time koi romantic wala dream dikhana, dara dia tha mujhe", Vb laid back into the bed, covering her face with blanket and expecting a new dream with full on abhirika romance , which would propably thrive her sleeping night :D**

**A/N: Sorrry...sorry...sorry guys for this nonsense but Friday night and I wanted some fun :D, this was an idea, which strck my mind long ago but as you all know I cant bear abhirika apart in other stories than how it could happen in my story, its against my signature so sorry for the impish type ending, wese batana review mein ke thorra ajeeb nhn laga main part parh ke , is it VB :p**


End file.
